


My Angel

by LilySwan1 (lilywhite1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kidnapping, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Rope Bondage, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywhite1/pseuds/LilySwan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always takes what he needs from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

He looked down at her sleeping form as it pressed against him. She looked so innocent and content. Hell, she was innocent. He was the one who was in the wrong each and every time. He cared too much to lose her. The first moment he pressed his lips to hers and she let him take her sweet mouth he knew that she was more vital to him than air.

It started out innocently enough. Just drinks as friends and coworkers. A comment here, a brush of a hand there. Slowly over time it evolved until one day, he had woken up to his arms around her naked form. He knew in that moment he could never let her go. Now spooned hip to hip, their curves fit together as if they'd been carved from a single piece of marble. They were the perfect height difference for him to slip inside her when they woke up.

He could feel her warm, damp lips above his hardening member and he groaned. She was his addiction, his body needed her, his mind wanted her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent as he snapped his hips and buried his hard shaft into deep inside her. A yelp sprang from her lips as her eyes widened in shock, a tear running from each eye. Her body instinctively tried to pull away from him while her senses tried to catch up with what was happening but he held her in place, one large hand splayed across her hip and inched lower until his fingers slid across her swollen nub. His other arm wrapped around her chest capturing both her breasts and rubbing her nipples with his calloused palm. He moved his lower hand to run where they joined and whispered in her ear.

"Shhhh, see how well we fit together? I was made to fill you. You were made to be mine."

Another tear ran down her cheek and a moan fell from her lips in the form of the word please. Her body pressed down onto him as his thrusts became more urgent.

"I need to fill you." He groaned "Cum for me my angel, I can feel how close you are."

Her blue eyes widened and then quickly closed as she felt herself stiffen and shake. She became impossibly tight around the thick shaft that impaled her over and over again. Her moans became a scream. She thrashed in his grasp and he moved his arm firmly around her waist.

"Yessssss," he moaned "That's my good girl, don't fight it, don't fight me."

A low growl started from the back of his throat as her body slammed itself down onto him and she screamed again as the final fireworks of her orgasm began. She was so tightly wrapped around him that he could barely breath. He bit down on her neck and with a final plunge, he shot into her, filling her with his hot, sticky seed.

He eased his teeth away from her skin, trailing kisses up her smooth neck and across her jaw until his lips came to rest beside her ear. A contented sigh from his lips tickled her lobe and she wiggled. He was still buried inside her and her movement brought him back to the moment. Turning her head slightly, he left his head meeting her eyes with his mismatched ones.

"Only three tears this time" he said in a pleased tone. He withdrew himself from her, and rolled her curvy hips slightly away from him. His hand came down hard across her ass with three quick and solid blows. She cried out but the sound was muffled. He pulled the gag from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. He tugged at her hair and she pressed her mouth back firmly to his, opening up and allowing his tongue to claim every inch.

When he had kissed her to his satisfaction, he pulled away and looked at her again. Her lips were swollen and red from the assault, her golden hair was mussed around the pale, glowing skin on her sculpted face and her long arms reached above her. She was truly a work of art. Kane reached up and loosened the bonds that tied her wrists to the headboard before easing her arms down and wrapping her frame with his.

"You're mine angel and I'll never let you go."


End file.
